


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1, Episode 1: "Chao In Space"

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's war in the Chao Gardens as the Dark Chao and the Hero Chao have just about had it with each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1, Episode 1: "Chao In Space"

**Author's Note:**

> The 90-episode insanity begins here, with a ten-year-old's attempt at humour. I apologize deeply for what you are about to read and post this only for posterity purposes.

 

**Chapter 1: Dark Garden**  
Deep down on the planet of Chao......  
in the Dark Garden.......  
A Chao named Shade..... was planning to attack the Hero Garden.....  
Shade: Okay, you shall dive down here and attack, you shall-  
Dark: Sir?  
Shade: What is it, Dark?  
D: There's a neutral in here...  
Shade: So? You were a neutral once, and I accepted you. Get back to work.  
D: Yes, sir!  
Shade: Anyway, you will loop-dee-loop down there, jump up and down like a monkey, and bite their brains off.  
Shadow (chao): Siw?  
Shade: (sigh) What is it, Shadow?  
Shadow: Dewe is a Hewo hewe.  
Shade: WHAT!? CHAO, BATTLE STATIONS! Where is he, Shadow?  
Shadow: At da fwont doow.  
Shade: The front door? Guards, find out what they want!  
Guard: Sir, it appears as if they're...... teasing us...... they're sticking their toungues at us. They're wiggling their little tails at us. Now, they're showing a note to us.  
Shade: Well, what does it say?  
Guard: It says " HAHAHA! You're not invited to our party cause you're Dark Chao!"  
Shade: Very well. I shall go, and challenge them to a match..... in SPACE!  
[montage, with Oil Ocean theme playing]  
[Shade holds up a blue halo. Then nods, yes.]  
[ He holds up a knife, then nods "no".]  
[ He grabs a can of white paint, then nods, yes.]  
[ He grabs lipstick. Then nods, no.]  
[ He grabs his Hero Chao disguise kit, then nods yes]  
[Oil Ocean theme stops.]  
 **Chapter 2: Hero Garden**  
Shade: Well, how do I look?  
[ Dark faints.]  
[ Just imagine a white dark chao with a halo.]  
Shade: I'm going now. (gulp). I've never WALKED out in the lobby before.  
Dark: No one has. The Heroes were on a cart.  
[ Shade takes one step onto it.]  
Shade: Hey, it's just glass!  
[walks to the bottom of Hero stairs.]  
Shade: (gulp)  
[walks up steps, enters Hero Garden.]  
Shade: Wow....  
Knuckle: Hey, who are you? I'm Knuckle!  
Shade: I'm, uh...... Sonikku. I'm new.  
K: Okay! Wanna be friends?  
S: Umm...... okay. Just friends, right?  
K: Yep!  
Tail: Hi! I'm Tail!  
S: Hi, I'm Sonikku.  
Speedy: Hi, I'm Speedy!  
S: I'm Sonikku.  
Chao:[in PERFECT British accent] Hi there, fellow Hero Chao. My name is Chao.  
I have been reborn. I'm, a perfect swimmer, and won 56 gold medals in racing.  
S: (grr...)  
Hero: Hewwo! I'm Hewo!  
S: Hello Hero.  
Chao: Come, everyone, Truth or Dare!  
[they all sit in a circle]  
[ Chao spins the bottle, it lands on Tail]  
Chao: Truth or Dare?  
Tail: Um..... truth!  
Chao: Did you prank the Dark Garden with that sign?  
Tail: Yes I did!  
[ everyone clapping]  
[Chao spins bottle, lands on Sonikku]  
Chao: Truth or Dare?  
S: Um..... uh....... dare!  
Chao: Alright, I dare you to race me in swimming!  
Speedy: Don't do it, Sonikku, Chao's the 2nd best swimmer in the Chao World!  
S: I think I can do it.  
[ they start swimming.]  
Chao: Getting tired yet?  
S: No.  
[Sonikku speeds past Chao]  
[ after the race, everyone except Chao congratulates him]  
Chao: Hmm..... no, couldn't be.... Shade wouldn't DARE show his face in here.....  
it's got to be a miracle.  
 **Chapter 3: The Challenge**  
Chao: Hold on, you guys. I've got a truth for Sonikku.  
S: (gulp)  
Chao: Are you really Sonikku? Are you sure you're not.....  
SHADE, master of the Dark Chao?  
S: .......[ looks around]  
S: And if I was?  
[Chao cracks his knuckles]  
S: Yes-  
[zips off]  
Speedy: Don't worry, I'm faster than him.  
[Speedy zips off]  
[in the Dark Garden]  
Shade: (pant.... pant....)  
[Speedy zips in, and then runs out]  
Speedy: I'm not going in there.....  
[Shade sticks his toungue out at Speedy, then gets punched]  
Shade: Ow. Speedy, tell Chao that I challenge him to a fight in SPACE!  
Speedy: Sure, whatever.  
[Speedy does just that.]  
Chao: Okay, Shade. I accept your challenge.  
[later, in space...]  
 **Chapter 4: Space**  
Shade: Well, Chao. It's time to settle this for once and for all!  
Chao: My pleasure!  
[ they jump at each other, then start doing Chao Karate moves]  
Shade: Hi-ya!  
SLAP!  
Chao: Take this!  
KICK!  
Shade: You're going down, Chao.  
[neutral chao comes up]  
Cham: Hello, my name is Cham, I'm an adult neutral chao and I'm asking Why are we fighting?  
Chao: Because..... um...... uh.....  
Shade: I don't know. Wait, how can we breathe up here?  
Cham: You can breathe because you're only in the Chao Lobby.  
Shade: OH! Okay. Well, I'm hungry, I'm going home.  
Chao: Yes, and I'm thirsty.  
Cham: And I'm making a fool of myself.  
[later, in the Dark Garden]  
Dark: So, you ACTUALLY fought Chao in a fight?  
Shade: Yeah, but Cham ruined everything....  
Dark: Oh, while you were gone, a baby appeared.  
Shade: That's nice. What's his name?  
Dark: Shade Jr.!  
Shade: Welcome to the Dark Garden, Shade Jr.! I wonder what he's thinking....  
Dark: Propably something diabolical, like you.  
Shade Jr.: (Uh-oh..... I wet myself.)

  
THE END!  
In loving memory of all my Chao, Chao, Knuckle, Tail, and ALL of the Chao names in this. (including Shade)


End file.
